daocefandomcom-20200214-history
Wyatt Hawke
' Wyatt Conor Hawke was born 9:06 Dragon in the small farming village of Edgehall, Ferelden to Leandra Amell - the estranged daughter of a noble family in the city of Kirkwall - and the apostate mage Malcolm Hawke. Wyatt is the older brother to two siblings, twins Carver (a skilled warrior) and Bethany (a mage like him and their father). Growing up with so many mages under one roof, it was natural they were wary of suspicion and moved frequently to avoid trouble with the templars. Eventually, Lothering became their final stop and where they remained for several years. Malcolm’s death in 9:27 three years before the height of the 5th Blight, put the family in a difficult position but they stood strong until the time came to leave their village in search of safety from the growing threat of the blight. Whether it was actual fate that put him at the center of some of Kirkwall’s most renowned history, or just pure dumb luck, no one is really sure. ''"It was not Hawke that survived Kirkwall, it was Kirkwall that survived Hawke." -someone in Thedas. Overview '''Physical Appearance Wyatt Hawke cuts an imposing figure for a mage. He stands over 6 feet with a strong, rugged build born from good genetics and maintained through years of manual labor while living on a farm with his family. His skin complexion is naturally tan, made ruddy with enough sun exposure. Wyatt was the only Hawke sibling to inherit his father Malcolm’s dark red hair and the color makes the deep Amell-Blue of his eyes stand out all the more. His hair is currently at the shortest it has ever been, cut close on the sides while the top is left a little longer and neatly swept back (undercut style) with a few stray pieces sticking out here and there. Despite his physical build, his face is boyish, youthful, sometimes giving him the appearance of being much younger than he claims. Scars * Forehead - right side, cuts through eyebrow and goes to the eyelid. Narrowly missed by a sword. * Chin - left side, just beneath lip, shallow but visible. Templar gauntlet. * Torso - right side, runs from pectorals just above the waist, impaled by Arishok. * Torso - left side, diagonal cut along the waist, Sword wound. * Forearm - left, numerous diagonal scars/scratches, shriek claws. * Arm - right (includes fingers), burn scars, magefire (childhood accident) * Ankle - right, ice burn, stray Winter's Grasp (Bethany) Personality Friendly is a good general word to round out Wyatt’s behavior. He is one to easily get along with most people, except for maybe his brother. Much like his father, he has a light sense of humor, sometimes thinking himself much funnier than he actually is. Despite his prone to mild sarcasm, it is also typical for Wyatt to show respect to and act with diplomacy towards most people in positions of power or authority, even after being named Champion. It was Leandra’s influence, to always show courtesy to others around you for you never know when you may need their help. While Malcolm agreed with this mentality, he also taught his children they each had a voice and reminded them to never fear using it, especially when it mattered the most. This is why Wyatt was always very vocal regarding his support of the mages and speaking against Meredith and the Templar order. When pressed to anger or threatened he will push back, but it is still rare that he raises his voice or displays any visible rage. 'Talents and Skills' Magic Wyatt’s first and foremost skill is in the arts of the arcane. He is a mage, born to a mage, in a family that has been shown to have magic in their blood. His talents manifested young, at the ripe age of 9 years old, months before his 10th birthday. He took to his craft readily and to no real surprise, it was the element of fire and ice that called to him the most, finding it easy to call up wild flame or the chill of winter. Wyatt is capable of other minor cantrips, finding a knack for the schools of Entropy and even getting some tutoring in Force Magic by Bethany. By way of a genetic link, Wyatt possesses the capability for blood magic but he does not dabble and chooses more to study the craft, finding it interesting in theory more than practice. Physical Labor Wyatt is a very skilled mage, and no one can argue with that, but growing up as the oldest of three children and the effective family “heir” so to speak, he was expected to pull his weight with regards to chores, labor and helping with his younger siblings. This became especially important after his father died and Wyatt became the head of the household. Wyatt is no stranger to hard, honest work and generally prefers to do everything himself if he can help it, even after carving out his status and fortune in Kirkwall. Endurance Mostly contributed to years of practice and hard work, Wyatt has developed quite the physical stamina. Being on the move near constantly certainly helped but he made a habit of keeping up with his physical fitness whether through chores around the farm, through running with the family Mabari hounds, Molly (before she passed), and Finn (their stud war dog), and chasing after his younger siblings while growing up. Since they lived on the outskirts of Lothering for a while there was plenty of land on which to play and practice on. Silver Tongue Surprisingly or perhaps unexpectedly, Wyatt has a knack for talking his way out of most situations. Thanks to his mother’s influence, being from a notable, noble family, he was taught a certain level of respect, manners and also how to simply win people over with the gift of gab. It’s not a perfected skill, as he still often defers to jokes or light humor more than not, much in part to his father, but it is one that has gotten him far in some aspects of his life. Plus it was really helpful growing up when he got into trouble, something that always drove Carver especially crazy. Biography History For the first 9 years of life, life was pretty good. His family wasn't wealthy, but they weren’t so destitute that they couldn’t be happy. They lived within their means and they were comfortable with that. Growing up was a little hard for Wyatt, who had a lot of personality and only so many outlets with which he could express himself. As a boy he was spirited, often even hot-headed and prone to fighting with other boys in the village where they lived. He was never one to tolerate bullies and was quick to take down kids even bigger than him. Eventually, his twin siblings were born and he became fiercely protective of them. As they got older themselves, Carver looked up to his brother to a point that even he started getting rowdy and stumbling into fights with children around the village. It was one of these instances that happened mere months before Wyatt’s 10th birthday. Carver had gotten into a fight with a group of boys nearly twice his size. Wyatt's attempts to defend his brother and be intimidating resulted in accidentally setting one kid’s hair and brows alight with a small, unintended burst of flame. In trying to help put it out, Wyatt panicked and fire quickly become ice. The kid ran off crying, threatening to tell his parents and the templars. Worried about what his parents would think and not wanting to get into trouble, he kept quiet about it but Bethany - who had witnessed the scene - was far too honest and came clean almost right away. While proud that their son stood up for his brother, his parents couldn’t help feeling deeply concerned about this new development. They packed up their lives and moved away from the village before any repercussions of the incident could come down on them. Eventually, Malcolm sat his son down and explained to him the importance of being careful, of never using his magic openly outside of their home and shortly thereafter they began Wyatt’s training. Only a few years later did the youngest Hawke, Bethany, manifest as a mage. This left Carver as the lone blade in a house rife with magic. What close relationship the brothers had over the years became strained and developed into a rivalry as Carver strived to not only earn his father’s pride and attention, those that Wyatt saw frequently as a mage steadily growing into his own, but climb his way out of his brother's shadow. As a family of apostates, they moved often and never stayed in one place too long, for fear of detection by the templars and drawing too much attention to themselves. It was hard on them as a family, but they made the best of it until they finally settled in Lothering by 9:20 Dragon just on the outskirts and resumed a life of farming. Sometime later in 9:27, Malcolm Hawke dies and the family remains in Lothering until the Fifth Blight strikes in 9:30 Dragon. With no other choice and the darkspawn threat looming ever closer, they fled their home to Kirkwall, The City of Chains. In-game Act 1 With the blight on their heels, their home in Lothering lost to the darkspawn, Wyatt and his family fled to Kirkwall, but it was not without suffering and strange circumstances. They lost Bethany in a desperate act of bravery and not long after it did they lose Ser Wesley, husband to warrior Aveline Vallen who joined up with the fleeing family. What happened after that is almost a haze, to Wyatt. He remembers something involving more darkspawn, a shape-shifting witch who preferred the form of a dragon and passage to Kirkwall. Being that they weren’t the only refugees looking to enter the city, and the revelation that their family estate was no more thanks to Uncle Gamlen’s gambling debts, it was up to them to figure out how to buy their way in. They found work quickly with the smuggler, Aethenril, who required a year’s worth of service in exchange for passage into the city. Once they got in, that is where the story really kicks off. It began with charting out an expedition into the Deep Roads lead by dwarf Bartrand of House Tethras, merchant prince and businessman. When he turned away the Hawke boys, they chanced upon Varric Tethras, younger brother to Bartrand. Wyatt and Carver now had the task of collecting the necessary coin, achieved by solving the city’s numerous problems while trying to get out from underneath Aethenril despite completing their year of service with her company. From Chantry sisters trying to smuggle Qunari mages out of the city to a full-blown Qunari occupation, something about a dwarf stealing the formula for Qunari black powder, an elven mother worried about her mage son, runaway mages from Starkhaven, slavers trying to take back the city, missing templars embroiled in demonic rituals, and one of Bartrand’s shady ex-business partners claiming he could help the brothers get the coin they needed - well you couldn’t say life in Kirkwall was boring. Throughout the story, Wyatt Hawke was a staunch supporter of his fellow mages. In his first years living within Kirkwall, there was the Qunari mage, Ketojan - only to find out he had been tricked by Sister Petrice - to the Starkhaven mages on the wounded coast and even Feynriel, the elf-blooded mage boy whose mother feared for his recent string of terrible nightmares and refusal to go to the Circle. Along his travels, he met many an interesting companion and formed what would become lasting friendships. After Varric, Anders - a mage spirit healer, former Grey Warden, and fellow Fereldan - had been the first person he warmed to. Merrill was a Dalish elf and mage who accompanied them on their journey to return the amulet the witch Flemeth had asked them to. He met and later assisted Fenris, an escaped elven slave from Tevinter, seek out his former master (Danarius) only to find shades and demons in the Hightown mansion where the Magister should have been waiting. And lastly, he happened upon the Rivaini pirate captain, Isabela in the Hanged Man. Together they tackled the best and worst that Kirkwall had to offer and became something of a found family. Finally, the Hawke brothers had enough coin to join the deep roads expedition and got together with Varric and Bartrand to plot out their journey. The expedition was lead by Bartrand and his men while Varric was followed by Wyatt, Anders and even Carver (despite their mother’s pleas for him to stay behind). After finding a way around a collapse they stumbled upon the abandoned primeval thaig they had been searching for. This lead to finding an idol of pure red lyrium, Bartrand betraying them for the idol and the four of them having to find their way out and back to the camp. This lead to nearly getting eaten by a massive drake, an encounter with an ancient Rock Wraith that tried to murder them and of course more Darkspawn. When Carver started showing signs of blight sickness, they were never more grateful for having Anders with them then in that hour. Though his skills as a healer couldn’t do anything against the blight, he admitted to knowing a troupe of Grey Wardens would be traveling through the deep roads around the same time. The solution wasn’t ideal but it was the only one they had. Carver lived to join the Grey Warden Order but it was unknown whether they would see him again. Once they made it out, Wyatt returned home ten times richer, but another sibling down. Act 2 Little of note happened in the three-year span following the expedition, other than the Amell/Hawke family reclaiming their rightful estate in Hightown, which - along with the profits from the expedition - propelled them to nobility status within Kirkwall. Qunari occupation becomes increasingly violent. Aveline takes to the position of Guard Captain well, she even finds a little romance. Women start going missing, suspected murder on the loose. Wyatt helps his friends with their various needs from Isabela with Castillon, to Fenris with Hadriana, Anders with the mages and Merrill with her mirror. Things get dicey with the Arishok and Leandra is murdered by a necromancy practicing blood mage. ((WIP)) Act 3 Life as Champion of Kirkwall is both exciting and frustrating. Everyone needs something from him and he tries to appease as many people as possible. Isabela returns after a short reprieve from Kirkwall, he helps Fenris confront Danarius, Anders has a plan and possible way to separate himself from Justice, Aveline's efficiency as Captain is being called into question, Merrill's problem with the mirror turns for the worse, Bartrand's empty residence is haunted. Everything in Kirkwall is just steadily boiling over until it finally can no longer be contained and Anders makes a desperate final move by destroying the Chantry and sparking the mage revolution. Post-game After the last battle, Wyatt and Anders - with the help of Isabela and her new ship - set sail together away from Kirkwall, with a mutual promise to help as many mages as they could during this crucial period. While Isabela offered them all safe passage to wherever they needed to go, most knew they were still needed in the city. This left only the Champion and his beloved to travel with her back to Ferelden. The first stop on the road to revolution. Their voyage by ship purposefully took them around the eastern coast of the country stopping at the edge of the Brecilian Forest. It was far enough away from any major cities or villages that the two of them could at least avoid recognition for a while. Eventually, they skirt across the Korcari wilds only to then stop and settle in the Hinterlands, making efforts to help as many of the rebels as possible without giving themselves away. Hawke provided his skills readily, in areas of physical labor and magical know-how while Anders offered his services as a healer and medic. Together they lead and protected many mages until it seemed like they could manage on their own and the two of them moved on before anybody caught on. After the Hinterlands, they made a stop in Lothering on Hawke’s request, just to see what had become of the village since the Blight. They didn’t linger long, only spending a night in the tavern before leaving again. They settled in Edgehall finally, Wyatt’s birthplace, and had plans to remain there for as long as possible. Until Varric’s letter from Skyhold arrived, detailing what was currently happening in regards to Corypheus and the Grey Wardens. His business with the Inquisition was concluded in the span of a few months and immediately after, he departed to Weisshaupt to deliver the news about Warden Stroud and the rest of the order. He was reunited with Anders upon arrival. Relationships Carver Wyatt’s younger brother and twin to Bethany. They bicker from time to time and butt heads, but at the end of the day, they love each other. They have a fairly healthy rivalry, though sometimes both boys can be a little bit bullheaded and competitive with each other. They each took very different paths in life and while Carver was a little resentful at first, by the end they came together as brothers and family and made peace with who they had respectfully become. He knows the Wardens will look out for his little brother and hopes to be reunited with him again someday. Bethany Being twins, Carver was the closer to Bethany but Wyatt still adored his baby sister and doted on her alongside his little brother. He felt protective of her as any older sibling might, but especially so once her magic manifested. She was very frequently the voice of reason and sweetness when the boys were butting heads. On occasion, she could be persuaded to help him play a prank on Carver. Overall, they had a great relationship and bonded over magic where she bonded over many other things with Carver. Her death at the hands of the ogre when they fled their home still affects him to this day though he generally keeps it to himself or confides in Anders. Aveline She was the first of all his companions and one he holds very dear. Aveline always felt like a mother or older sister figure to him, especially once she became captain of the guard and he started making a name for himself around Kirkwall. Aveline saw to it that he kept himself out of trouble (usually) and though she wouldn’t hesitate to scold him when he did something risky or borderline stupid, she always had his back. When it came to courting Donnic, they reversed roles temporarily, with him taking on the older sibling role and pushing her to be straight forward. He later offered his estate for their wedding ceremony. In the end, when it came to choosing sides she was there with everyone else, helping him fight for a cause that could have cost her everything. He hated leaving her, and everyone, but he promised he would eventually get in touch, once Anders and he were finally safe he would have her around for a visit, wherever they landed. Varric Wyatt and the crossbow slinging, story-telling dwarf were just two peas in a pod. They had a bad habit of rubbing off on one another when it came to cracking jokes and trying to inject light humor into almost every situation. Varric is and always will be the friend you call when you’re in it deep and know that he will come and bail you out without questions or judgment and simply buy you a pint for your troubles. They played cards, they talked, they trekked through the deep roads together, Varric was there for it all and Hawke would never have had it any other way. Varric being fairly easy to get along with set a good foundation but they both put in the work to develop a lasting friendship. Despite going their separate ways after Kirkwall, they remain the best of friends and try their hardest to stay in touch. Isabela What could be said about the two of them? Wyatt has a penchant for seeing the best in people and putting his trust in unlikely allies. Isabela was no exception to this. He recognized there was more to her than just flirting, dirty jokes and a lust for all things gold and shiny. When he learned of her involvement in the Qunari occupation and her theft of the tome, he was both furious and concerned. Furious because she could have prevented a lot of death and chaos, but also concerned because she had clearly gotten in way over her head. He had no love lost for the Qunari, finding them to be ambivalent at best with only a scant few interesting points, so of course, he was going to support his friend when she returned most unexpectedly, tome in hand. They bonded more after that, leading to Isabela getting out from under Castillon and acquiring her ship. When she presented her offer to sail away from Kirkwall and all of its madness, he was warmed by her invitation and later found himself (along with Anders) taking her up on the offer. Merrill It took very little time to form an attachment to the elf. From the very start, Merrill reminded him of Bethany and quickly filled in a much needed younger sibling role especially after Carver left for the wardens. She was always a delight to have around, despite his reticence towards her affinity for blood magic. Unlike his companions, he didn’t rush to condemn her for the practice but worried for her all the same. Despite her innocent nature, her quirky sweetness and seeming naivety about the world outside the Dalish and her clan, he saw her as a grown woman who had every right to make her own choices but made sure he was there to help if anything ever went wrong. Fenris Talk about an unexpected friendship. Despite the elf’s initial bristly nature and Wyatt’s status as a mage, the two of them developed a very solid friendship. One that was built gradually and on a firm foundation of respect. Much like a few of Hawke’s companions, Fenris wrestled with past traumas and inner demons. While they didn’t share the same opinions on things like mages, magic and the circle (and Fenris very frequently butt heads with Anders and Merrill - two people who he considered dear to him) they came to accept their differences and Wyatt especially was willing to listen to Fenris and hear him out. What brought them together was how fiercely Hawke was willing to defend Fenris against his former slave master and driving other slavers out of Kirkwall. Fenris saw Hawke as using his status and class for the force of good that it was, even if it didn’t excuse all others like him they forged mutual respect on those grounds. It helped that Fenris was also rather charming. Anders Neither of them expected to find love, nor did they ever expect carrying on a relationship would be easy in a place like Kirkwall, but in spite of it all, they are extremely devoted to one another and have found happiness. Even while on the run. Wyatt realized quickly that Anders is a complicated man, but rather than setting out to change him, he is happy enough to just provide his love and support through even the toughest, darkest times. Wyatt admired his lover's dedication to providing his services freely to Kirkwall’s downtrodden, putting his safety at risk every day by doing so, as well as the passion he showed while standing up for his fellow mages and not just those within Kirkwall. Wyatt hopes for the day they can stop moving and settle down together for good. Miscellaneous Likes * Romance: Wyatt is quite soft of heart. He loves intensely and genuinely and that rang especially true after beginning a relationship with Anders. He is gentle, unabashedly romantic and sappy. He enjoys giving gifts and performing other gestures of adoration, even at Anders behest that they are not necessary. He isn’t shy about giving (or receiving) affection, either in private or in public but knows there's a time and a place for it. * Cooking: Believe it or not, one of Wyatt’s favorite things is food and cooking. He was always willing to be in the kitchen with his mother while growing up and in between magic lessons with his father and helping with any laborious jobs. He tried to take the time to learn and appreciate the art of cooking, or as much as possible. He’s not amazing at it and Orana has had to help him or chase him out of the kitchen on occasion but he certainly tries. * Reading: While he doesn’t exactly have much time for the hobby, Wyatt does actually enjoy reading and has been known to offer to read Varric’s latest work and give his thoughts. He had a shelf stuffed full of various books and written works in the estate but many sat untouched, especially after being declared Champion, when his free time became even more limited. * Sweets: Though it is probably the least surprising fact about him, Wyatt in fact has a rather serious sweet tooth. One of his guilty pleasures has always been chocolate. Growing up, it wasn't exactly a common household treat, usually reserved for special occasions. After moving into the Amell Estate in Hightown, it was Leandra who discovered a small chocolatier in the city and started bringing home assorted confections and other baked goods. After her passing, Orana continued the tradition in Leandra's honor. The day after the funeral, she left a small basket of goodies in Wyatt's room as a token of sympathy. Dislikes * Corruption: Wyatt’s feelings about being the Champion were mixed. When they first got to Kirkwall, his first and foremost priority was his family and making sure he was there to provide for them, to carve out a safe and comfortable place for them in Kirkwall. Soon enough he realized there was a significant power imbalance, no shortage of corruption and plenty of people that needed help but had no one to be their voice. * Slavery: While it wasn’t as prominent as in say, Tevinter, Wyatt realized slavers were still an issue even in Kirkwall as they tried desperately to regain a foothold in the city. When he met Fenris, he became even more of an advocate against such a practice and does not hesitate to dispatch slavers quickly and without mercy whenever he comes across them. * Abusing Magic: Something Wyatt saw throughout most of Kirkwall was the flagrant abuse of magic, specifically blood magic. He does not find the practice itself abhorrent so much as he recognizes it as a type of magic that is easily abused and can absolutely be twisted to manipulate, hurt and endanger others and the casters themselves if they are ignorant or not properly practiced in the arts. He doesn’t dabble himself, despite his own genetic disposition towards it thanks to his father but he has been known to study it, which is why seeing it abused like he has frustrates him so. Strengths * Confidence - If nothing else, Wyatt shows a strong, solid confidence in both himself as a person and his capabilities as a mage. He was raised in a happy home with people who loved him and was brought up to be proud of who he was and always keep his head up in the face of adversity. * Compassion - It can’t be said that Wyatt Hawke isn’t a man with a good heart and a penchant for always trying to be kind and do what he can for those in need even at his own expense. He wasn’t sure what to make of the mantle “Champion” at first but Carver’s words about “taming mighty Kirkwall” stuck with him and he did what he could to try and better the lives of others around the City of Chains. At the same time, he adopted Anders' cause as his own (being a mage himself) and sought to help his people as much as possible and continues to do so until they are free. Weaknesses * Lightweight: Wyatt is not a huge drinker, but happily partakes in the occasional pint with his friends in the hanged man while Varric regales them with his many tall tales, or over a round of Wicked Grace. As such, his tolerance for spirits is a bit lower and inebriation is fairly quick to hit him. Fortunately, his friends make sure he doesn’t make a complete fool of himself. A drunken Wyatt also tends to become a bit more insufferably affectionate with those he cares about, but it can be considered endearing, in a humorous way. * Insecure: Underneath all the outward self-confidence, the laughs and the pleasant disposition, is a man who is tired of suffering tragedy after tragedy. For each loss he endures, Wyatt pushes himself harder and harder to keep going. One part of him (like Anders) wishes to see that no one else has to go through the things he has gone through with losing people close to him, dealt blow after blow. And then the other part of him simply desires a constant distraction because when left with too much time to think, he wonders if he just has absolutely awful luck, or if it’s because he is some force of nature that brings disaster wherever he goes. Fears * Tranquility: In spite of his boldness using magic and embracing his status as a mage, Wyatt does fear tranquility as a very real possibility if he were to piss off the wrong person someday. The feelings he had when meeting Karl stayed with him long after the incident. His father had always warned him and Bethany growing up, and tried to teach them to be cautious and careful, as it was never his desire to pass his gifts onto his children and with it the fears he faced. Wyatt does not let the fear control him however, but it is something he worries about in the back of his mind. * Autophobia: Wyatt fears the idea of being completely alone in the world. It is probably for this reason why he found himself collecting so many friends while in Kirkwall and why the death of his mother and his brother’s near-constant absence, while part of the Warden order, affect him on a much deeper level than he lets on. He is grateful to have a partner like Anders by his side whose love and company keep the feelings of loneliness at bay. The few occasions where he finds himself traveling without Anders are tough, but always make their inevitable reunion so much sweeter. * Thalassophobia: After a incident in his childhood in which he almost drowned after falling into a lake, Wyatt holds a fear of large open bodies of water (such as rivers, large lakes and oceans) and never learned how to swim. It isn't an irrational fear, but being out on the open ocean (even on a ship) being out on docks, or swimming gives him a moderate amount of anxiety. Both his parents and Anders have tried helping him and teaching him how to be a strong swimmer to help abate his fears but he remains averse. 'Links' Reddit Headcanon Threads: # Sweetness & Trust - How Hawke and Anders would surprise one another # Holiday idea - Where Hawke would like to go to getaway on holiday and why # Love & Family - Hawke's relationship with his family, and reaction to realizing he was in love # Emotion & Possessions - Incidents when Hawke acted out of character, favorite possessions # First Impressions - Hawke's reaction to broodmothers, impressions of companions, beliefs # Titles & Uncertainties - How Hawke finds being Champion, ever considered breaking things off with LI? Reddit Writing prompt Threads: # Romance Theme - Anders is working late in the clinic and again Hawke wanted to help tidy up # Drabbles - In which someone is a bit of a lightweight and has a little crush # Tenderness - Hawke needs a little love (and healing) after getting into a fight # Anguish - Still reeling from his mother's murder, Hawke has some self-destructive tendencies # Observation - Hawke gets a glimpse of something surprising at Skyhold Non-Reddit links (AO3, DeviantArt, Tumblr): # Tumblr Tag - All Wyatt Hawke related posts here # AO3 Works - The entire collection of my work on AO3. # The Wyatt Hawke Collection - Google doc with a lot of drabbles, one shots and such about him. Gallery 9I7XG82.png|Wyatt in Here Lies the Abyss inquisitionhawke.png|Sizing up the Inquisitor 10 - pouwuQI.png|discussing Corypheus with the Inquisitor ScreenshotWin32_0664_Final.png|With Stroud at Crestwood tumblr_pnkikgrpAk1s1ou2ao2_1280.png|In the Fade tumblr_pnkikgrpAk1s1ou2ao4_1280.png|After escaping Nightmare's realm tumblr_pnkikgrpAk1s1ou2ao3_1280.png MotA.jpg|During Mark of the Assassin Screenshot20190212073614062.jpg 17 - dDHB6VU.jpg DragonAge2 2019-02-10 12-59-44.jpg|After Anders moves in Wyatt-comparison.png wyatthawke-tarot.jpg|Tarot Card commission by f-y-asia.tumblr.com Lines.jpg|Anders and Wyatt lineart by Gabriel mrgabel.tumblr.com V1Jj1i9.png|By Drathe on Tumblr katelyn commission.jpg|by Dacadaca on Tumblr ZSOsip_d.jpeg|Colored lineart - MrGabel on Tumblr Tumblr pqj98sW8XS1rh9i5ko2 1280.png Tumblr pqj98sW8XS1rh9i5ko1 1280.png Hawke-personality-chart (1).jpg wyatt-scar-map.jpg Wyatt-anders.jpg WyattHawke.png tumblr_pv47skvzNy1wslzh4o1_1280.png Category:Hawke Category:Champion of Kirkwall Category:Mage Category:Anders Romance Category:FactoryKat